Flain's Mixel Rock
Flain's Mixel Rock and Roll Adventure is a new film. Summary Flain returns to Canterlot high in order to stop a 3 Siren Disney villains from taking it over. Plot Prologue: Mixel Power The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three Disney villains sing and absorb the blue mist into the green gems on their necklaces. Judge Claude Frollo grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. Scar laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Planet Mixel. As Governer Ratcliffe joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Claude Frollo, Scar notices an explosion of light in the distance. He Races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky causing an rainbow explosion, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. he explains to Frollo and Ratcliffe that Mixel Power has found it's way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Mal's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical mixel showcase festival. Mal offers to help Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Rebecca Rabbit with their banner, but they decline much to Mal's disappointment. When Zaptor calls Mal over to join him and his friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Mal, making him uncomfortable. Magnifo and Zoey quickly changes the subject and shows Mal the banner they made for the showcase (which Zaptor used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principal Azulongmon and Principal Zhuqiaomon then enter, and Azulongmon says how pleased he is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when he mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Mal again and Mal hides his face in humiliation. Later, in the band room, Mal laments that he'll never live his past mistakes down. His friends, now in a five-part band called the Mixel Dramas, say they've Forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the five bandmates gain Mixel bodies, wings and tails which disappear when they stop playing. Magnifo and Krader express disbelief at the strange transformations, but Gobba cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Rose Rock comes in having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Duncan criticizes Magnifo and Krader's playing, they give an annoyed look. Rose asks if any friends from out of town will be coming to the showcase. The Mixel Dramas tell Rose they're not sure if Flain will be present and Rose awkwardly excuses herself. Zoey is amused by Rose's behaviour, nothing that she has a crush on Flain, but he stops himself when he remembers that she and Mal used to date. Mal admits that he never liked Rose romantically and only used her to become popular. He then further regrets his past actions. As Krader cheers him up, a speaker announcement by Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon summons Mal to the school foyer. Mal leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Mixel Dramas go back to rehearsing. Lunk asks if they can sing a song he wrote. to which Krader replies that they'll get to it later. Enter the Starrings At the school entrance, Mal meets with the new guys - Scar, Frollo, and Ratcliffe - and shows them around the school - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's musical showcase; Mal talks about the event, and the guys are intrigued, with Ratcliffe nearly revealing their true nature. When Mal notices the three's gem necklaces and reaches for Scar's, Scar grabs Mal's wrist in sudden offense. Scar catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The three guys walk off, leaving Mal to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Mal join his friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new guys, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the guys convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Scar, Frollo, and Ratcliffe absorb into their pendants. Only Mal and his friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school Mal and the Mixel Dramas suspect that Scar, Frollo, and Ratcliffe are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon believe the guys, now calling themselves the Starrings, are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under the Starrings' spell. The Mixel Dramas deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Starrings' spell. With the rest of the school under the Starrings' control, the friends consider getting Prince Flain to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Mal has an idea. In his locker, he finds an old book with his blue moon symbol on the cover and explains that he used it to write messages to Princess Anna, which would appear in a book in Anna's Library. Hoping to get a message to Prince Flain, Mal opens the book and begins to write, starting with three words he hadn't written in a long time... : "Dear Princess Anna..." : — Mal Back on Planet Mixel In Planet Mixel, At Mixopolis, Flain and his friends lounge about in the throne room when a stallion arrives with a delivery of books from Princess Anna. One of the books, with Anna's cutie mark on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Flain opens it and discovers Mal's call for help. Flain determines from Mal's warning that the Starrings are actually Legendary Sirens. Long ago, the sirens used their eerie songs to turn mixels against one another and fed on the negative energy from their anger, hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Planet Mixel with their magic, Star Swirl the Bearded banished them to another world—the world where Mal now lives with the human counterparts of Flain's Mixel friends. Flain wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Zaptor proposes that the same magic that allows Mal to send messages from the human world to Planet Mixel should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Flain is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Flain tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of his friends in the same place. Vulk, Zorch and Mike can still go along, however, and they and Flain charge into the portal. Return to Canterlot High (FMHA) Back at the school, Duncan starts to lose hope that Flain will come.when Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike suddenly shoot out of the portal. Mal offers to help Flain up, and he is at first a bit hesitant, but Flain quickly accepts. His human friends then meet him in a group hug. Later at the Bakery, the friends all catch up, with Vulk, Zorch and Mike revealing Flain's new status as the Prince of Friendship, Once Flain learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Starrings at the pre-Battle of theBands party being held in the school gym. At the band meet up, Flain bumps into Rose Rock and flirts Trivia * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Mixel Power *Mal's efforts *Enter the Starrings * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55